


A New Day

by morganskye



Series: Hurting and Healing [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: “I remember,” she murmured softly when they came up for air. “I remember our lives from before.”“It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t live without you, but I didn’t know how much pain it would cause. Seeing you every day but unable to touch you...talk to you...love you…”As he spoke he cradled her face in his large, calloused hands. Janine turned her face to kiss his palm.“That’s all past now. We’re together now.”An expansion of the time between Janine remembering her marriage to Egon and the morning after.
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Series: Hurting and Healing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575880
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Took me long enough to finish this, huh?  
> All my love and apologizes to Jane for not posting this sooner <3

A loud commotion caught Janine’s attention, pulling her away from her filing. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up, trying to figure out what was going on. Egon’s voice was the only thing she could really make out. 

_“I’m sick of...of...living this lie. Janine and I were married years ago and we had a child, or at least we would have if I hadn’t been blind and she hadn’t been so stubborn. I had to have her back. I needed her so badly…”_

“What??” she whispered to herself. “Egon and I were married?”

_“No! Take me! Leave her alone! PLEASE!!”_

_“That isn’t the deal we made. A life for a life, and now her life is mine,”_ a strange voice hissed. 

“Egon…” 

As the shouting continued Janine’s head began to pulse. Something felt like it was tearing through her mind, fiery and painful. Flashes of a life she didn’t know burned into her memories. She sat weakly on the steps, holding her head and shaking as pieces fell into place. Suddenly the pain stopped with a pop and her mind cleared.

“Egon!”

Janine ran up the stairs to his lab. As soon as she spotted him she nearly leapt into his arms and kissed him with every bit of love and frustration she had. The man moaned softly and clung to her. Her feet lifted off the ground as he held her. Neither noticed the room clear out, not that it would have mattered. She needed him so badly the New York Knicks could be watching and she’d still be plastered to him. 

“I remember,” she murmured softly when they came up for air. “I remember our lives from before.”

“It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t live without you, but I didn’t know how much pain it would cause. Seeing you every day but unable to touch you...talk to you...love you…” 

As he spoke he cradled her face in his large, calloused hands. Janine turned her face to kiss his palm. 

“That’s all past now. We’re together now.”

“What about Roger?”

“Who?”

Egon smirked at her grin. 

“I’ll call him later and...well not explain but let him down gently. He’s a good guy, but he’s not my husband.”

She saw the shiver move through him when she called him ‘husband’. Taking the initiative she tugged him over to the ratty sofa he’d take naps on. Pulling him down on top of her she kissed his jawline. 

“Janine,” he growled tenderly, lips going for that spot he knew drove her wild. 

“Oh Egon…” she sighed. 

“I’m starving!” she said two hours later. Egon sat up and put his glasses back on. 

“Mmm, agreed. Chengdu Chicken and shrimp fried rice?”

“You remembered!”

Egon nodded and smiled. “I could never forget your favorite, especially since it’s mine too.”

She kissed his cheek. “I feel like I have a lifetime to catch up on.”

Taking her hands, he brought them to his lips. “I, for one, look forward to it.”

They were about to make use of the sofa again when they heard a soft knock. 

“Uh guys? If you’re not, um, _busy_ do you want to join us for dinner?” Ray asked awkwardly through the closed door.

“Be down in a minute,” Janine called. “So much for seconds…”

Egon chuckled and pulled her close for a tender kiss. “We have all of our lives for that.”

“Ok so I _think_ I understand it all but I can’t figure out why Red got a nasty headache,” Peter said. “All I had was a mild blip.”

“Well in the original timeline she was closest to Dr. Spengler, and therefore had more things differ between that timeline and this one,” Kylie said delicately. “So maybe there were so many memories it was painful?”

“Could be. It’s also possible that since she was the most affected by the changes the demon made, when she caught up with the rest of us it was too much to handle.”

He crossed his arms and looked smug.

“Pretty sure that’s what I just said Dr. Venkman,” Kylie grumped.

Ray patted her shoulder. “What do you think Iggy? ...Iggy?”

Egon was occupied with holding Janine in his lap, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Both of their eyes were closed, but they weren’t asleep. 

“Uh...Egon?”

“Shh, busy,” Janine smirked, eyes still closed. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

“Yeah yeah, lost time and all that. You can canoodle later,” Peter said.

Janine opened her eyes and glared at him. “There is absolutely nothing important going on, so yeah we’re going to ‘canoodle’ as much as we want to.”

“Let it go Pete. I was getting tired of the grumpy versions of them,” Winston laughed. 

Janine stuck her tongue out at Winston, but smirked and got off Egon’s lap. 

“Well, come on. Let’s get this over with.”

Egon looked at her, confused. “Get what over with?”

She winked. “Testing of course.”

Both Egon and Ray grinned broadly and followed her up to the lab, leaving Peter, Kylie, and Winston to clean up from dinner. 

“Does anyone else think it’s creepy that they like to do all that stuff?” Peter asked as he pointedly didn’t help his coworkers. 

“It keeps them from making modifications to the coffee maker,” Winston said. 

“Yeah, I’d rather not have purple coffee again,” Kylie said.

“Valid point.”

Hours later, everyone, save for Janine and Egon, have left for home. The couple thought about going to his place (only a cot to sleep on) or her place (too far away), but settled on staying at HQ. While they were still sleeping on a small bed, it was better than a cot. Plus, the Firehouse had a nice big locker room style shower, which they took liberal use of. 

After a long hot shower, they were snuggled on the sofa. Janine was running her fingers through his wet hair as he rested his head against her chest.

“Egon?”

“Hmm?”

“...I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he asked, lifting his head up to look at her. He saw tears glistening her eyes.

“If I hadn’t...if I hadn’t gone off…our baby...”

He kissed her softly. “Shh. Don’t. Don’t think like that. I love you Janine. Yes it was hell, but it made me realize just how much I need you. If I’d listened to you and been more understanding, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

“I need you too,” she whispered.

He kissed her again. “We’ll work on it. We’ll have an even stronger relationship than we did before. I won’t risk losing you again.”

Janine smiled, framing his face with her hands. “Ready for bed?”

Egon nodded, kissing her once more before they got off the sofa. She held his hand as they walked to the bunk room. The feeling of her warm fingers wrapped up in his made his heart flutter. Janine pulled down the sheets and fluffed the pillows before lying down. Egon gladly laid down beside her, pulling her close. 

“...will you be here when I wake up?” he asked quietly. 

She kissed his shoulder. “Always honey. I promise.”

He closed his eyes and, for the first time in a long time, wasn't afraid to fall asleep. 


End file.
